User talk:Fahuem
? Regarding the comment you left about Shirokaze...I'm not sure at what you are insinuating. Is there something legitimate about that character that would make him seem feminine, or do are you just randomly commenting to appease your own boredom? Kazeyo 04:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I see If I may be curious to what it is you found funny...I've become interested. Kazeyo 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Post on Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Hey, I saw your post. That green thing is a puzzle piece that, when hovered over, can show the infobox and allow you to edit it. You can also change your editing look to the Source, by clicking the Source button on the top right of the editing box. Once there, you can edit the page by what it looks like with the wiki-text and stuff. Tane is love | Join the Tane is Love Brigade Today! | ティン あい です As a matter of fact, I do. Type in the editing box, with no other text, '#REDIRECT LinkToPage' Mazuka You may make as many Mazuka as you like :) Just don't spam the Taifugan. I meant it to be the rare version of their kekkai genkai. Thanks ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just saying I'm not a admin and that character you told me to check was not changed --YaijunRinnegan 23:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Does that seem better YaijunRinnegan 23:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're not being annoying YaijunRinnegan 23:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) From itachi 24 i will look into that for you and i will ask my friends about the info boxes. no problem. Hey Just saying i like your character Inyuhasha's Nature Release concept. YaijunRinnegan 19:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP against one of my characters one day?YaijunRinnegan 21:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Think of Role Playing as a video game you make your character speak move attack and ect... YaijunRinnegan 22:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You can't keep dodging a attack or make your character invincible like if i cut off your characters arm you won't be able to use that arm unless you can regenerate it and you can't kill a character unless the user your RPing against allows you. YaijunRinnegan 01:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter which character but which one of my characters do you want to fight? YaijunRinnegan 02:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Kado Ryuzuka *Kazuki Yamasaki *Kagome Yamasaki *Izayoi Suzuki *Maikeru Yotsuki *Hiron Yotsuki *Atarashii Uzumaki Question I've been noticing you've been creating loads of articles so I was wondering if you would like me to create you your own property templates like the one I have above. And what do you think of my character Shikoumaru Mazuka? YaijunRinnegan 02:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) First of all i took his original taifugan cause it takes away Yin and Yang Release and I'm creating your templates now I hope you like them. YaijunRinnegan 02:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol no need to be sorry and do you like them press edit then source and it should show you the name of the template. --YaijunRinnegan 02:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me finish Shikoumaru Mazuka and Roshi and then maybe YaijunRinnegan 23:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ryu I edited his pic. You didnt have it in infobox format, so I just helped out. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Biju I created and own the Tailed Beast pages, but they aren't just for my stories alone. However, the ones that are listed as sealed with in Gedo Mazo, or in one one of my characters are being specifically used. Reason being I plan on getting them all for my story. Just because I own that article, doesn't mean you can't have a Tailed Beast, it just means you can't use my article. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ready I'm final ready for our RP I'll use Shinji Hamano & Daichi Mazuka YaijunRinnegan 17:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes but Daichi will come halfway through the fight and you get to add a second character too. YaijunRinnegan 18:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What characters are you using? YaijunRinnegan 18:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What should we name itYaijunRinnegan 18:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Are the characters better nowYaijunRinnegan 18:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL no need to be sorryYaijunRinnegan 18:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your turn YaijunRinnegan 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Rules *Have fun *No character can die *Fair play *you can have just one other character of yours to join in on the fight Done Done